Injection molding apparatuses have been known as apparatuses that inject molding material into a mold to fill the mold, thereby molding a desired article. An injection molding apparatus includes an injection device, which injects a molding material into a mold, and a mold clamping device that generates a strong mold clamping force applied to a stationary mold and a movable mold that are in a closed state. As mold clamping devices, a toggle type mold clamping device and a straight hydraulic type mold clamping device are known. To reduce the size of an injection molding apparatus, Patent Document 1 discloses a mold clamping device that is an alternative to toggle types and straight hydraulic types.
The mold clamping device of Patent Document 1 includes a pair of sandwiching members that generates mold clamping force by directly sandwiching a stationary mold and a movable mold that are in a closed state. The sandwiching members are actuated by a cylinder to sandwich the stationary mold and the movable mold.